Lapsus
by Sadie Black
Summary: Han derrotado a Voldemort, se ha terminado la muerte y la sangre. Pero nada ha sido color de rosa y Neville lo sabe bien. Perdió amigos y su vida se interrumpió totalmente, como le pasó a todos. Su problema es que no es capaz de superarlo. Le parece difícil volver a Hogwarts como si nada hubiese pasado. Por ello, se ha tomado un año sabático que cambiará su vida para siempre.


**Lapsus**

**Por Sam Tarly **

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso es de la autora J.K Rowling ,que tiene mucha mas imaginación que yo._

_Esta historia participa en el_ **"Reto anual "Long Story"**_ del foro_ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Hola chicos y chicas. He aquí el primer capi de mi próxima aventura, espero que les guste. Las opiniones serán muy apreciadas, sean tomates podridos o chocolate blanco.**

**Cada capi llevara el titulo de una canción que tenga que ver con la historia (vale, sé que no es muy original pero siempre lo había querido intentar) **

Brain Stew / _Green Day_

Abrí los ojos, por enésima vez aquella noche, solo para encontrarme con el techo blanco sobre mi cabeza. Los volví a cerrar y luego a abrir de manera repetida, apretándolos exageradamente .Pero nada. Aunque a las cuatro de la mañana no es que guardara muchas esperanzas de quedarme dormido, digo, ya me había pasado buena parte de la noche intentándolo. Con toda clase de métodos. Primero los más clásicos, esos que todo el mundo te garantiza que funcionan y que les arreglaron la vida de la noche a la mañana. El más conocido de todos, contar ovejas, lobos, perros, edificios, caperucitas rojas o la mierda que se te ocurra. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron ovejas.

Pero no conseguí imaginar que apariencia tenían las ovejas. El primer escollo era el color. Mi duda era bastante idiota y traté de apartarla de la mente. Duerme Neville, duérmete de una maldita vez, a nadie le importa de color es una oveja. Lo único que sirven es para sacarles lanas y ni siquiera pueden hacerlo ellas mismas. Ahí tiene que ir el agri-mago a sacarles la lana con un hechizo trasquilante y gastar preciosos segundos de su tiempo en algo que el mismo animal podría hacer como favor a la benevolente labor de la raza humana, que los alimenta y les da techo y abrigo para el invierno.

Espera, ellas vienen con su propio abrigo y es la lana. Entonces al quitarles la lana es como si les estuviésemos sacando la ropa. Imagínate si alguien viniera y con un hechizo te sacara la ropa Ahora que pensaba en ello, me parecía haberlo leído ¿Tu, Neville Longbottom hijo de Alice y Frank, aurores torturados hasta la locura por la malvada Bellatrix Lestrange, leyendo? Sí, si, estoy seguro que leí en alguna parte que las ovejas guardaban agua dentro del cuerpo para estar calentitas en el invierno y salvarse de la hipotermia por lana. ¿O lani-hipotermia? ¿Existía realmente la lani-hipotermia? ¿Existían las ovejas?

Así ,poco a poco, dentro de la maraña indomable de mis pensamientos sin sentido alguno, empecé a dormirme lentamente sin que yo lo notara muy bien .Muy bien Neville, eso es .Me impulsé para hundirme un poco más en la cama y giré, dejando la espalda hacia la pared de la habitación. Sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba para lograr ese umbral perfecto entre el calor y el frio. Mi mente se relajaba y todos los problemas se alejaban, consientes por fin de que no era el tiempo para que apareciesen. Inhalé por última vez, dispuesto a zambullirme en la inconsciencia del dormir. Me sentía listo y preparado para tener una de esas noches de sueño reponedoras, de esas que cuando despiertas, sientes que el mundo tiene más sentido y no ese aspecto caótico que siempre luce.

Pero nada es perfecto en esta vida y esta noche no iba a ser la excepción. Por eso mismo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que…

1,2….y 3

Wiuwuiwuiwui.

Un chillido antinatural impregnaba el aire haciéndome rozar el techo.

Mi corazón latía mas rápido que Harry montado en su Saeta de Fuego, peleando con Malfoy para alcanzar la Snitch Dorada. Tardé unos segundos en convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Que ese molesto chillido era solo la alarma del auto de los vecinos, que habian ingresado un objeto muggle de contrabando, solo Dios sabe para qué. Y ni siquiera era uno en buen estado, eso creo. Me imagino que los autos de los muggles no se la pasan sonando a la cuatro de la madrugada, despertando a todos aquellos que están ansiosos por desaparecer del mundo por un momento, yo entre ellos. Le preguntaré a Harry sobre el asunto la próxima vez que lo vea.

Respiré profundo varias veces, tratando de volver a ese estado mágico en el que me encontraba hace unos segundos atrás. Antes de la maldita alarma. Apunté como tarea urgente para mañana decirle a mi abuela que hable con los vecinos para que reparen el vehículo del demonio. O sea, yo no tengo nada contra las cosas muggles.

Me recuerdan a Ron y los Weasley, esa inmensa familia de pelirrojos. Los hermanos de Ron, George y Fred y sus bromas ingeniosas en medio de la sala común ¿Quien iba a imaginar que gracias a ellas se iban a convertir en millonarios? Y luego Fred murió. Se fue y abandonó a su hermano gemelo en la lucha contra la perra vida. Pero Fred no se fue por voluntad propia y lo tienes más que claro idiota, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Suspiré involuntariamente. Si me ponía a pensar en eso, jamás me iba a dormir. Ya lo habían comprobado cientos de veces. Aunque una vez iniciado sabía que no iba a poder parar. Y la película comenzó a repetirse en mi cabeza como un disco averiado.

Humo, luces, explosiones, mortífago, fugaces haces de luz roja de un lado hacia otro ¿Qué se proponían? Más mortífagos, más cadáveres. Gritos desgarradores, mortífagos. Harry se ha entregado por todos , aunque está claro que Lord Voldemort no tiene ninguna voluntad de dejar a Hogwarts tranquilo. Harry se ha ido y con él se fue también la esperanza. Más cadáveres. La cabeza de una serpiente monstruosa vuela por los aires y en ese momento, los negativos se vuelven defectuosos.

Mi inconsciente lo repite una y otra vez, sin embargo comienza a perder fuerza de poco, y comienza a dar sus últimos estertores de vida. Las imágenes se comienzan a mezclar y pierden todo sentido. Mortifagos montados sobre hipogrifos, desplazándose con gracia por el cielo de Hogwarts, algo sucede y los animales expulsan a los magos de sus lomos. Lluvia de cadáveres, lluvia de sangre. Los muertos vuelven a la vida. Voldemort con cabeza de serpiente sonríe maliciosamente y me estremezco entre sueños

Y vuelvo a sumergirme en la inconsciencia, aunque esta vez no estoy del todo tranquilo. Pero eso no importa

…

…

…

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Tiiiiiic, taaaac.

Tiiiiic, taaac

Tiiic, taaac.

De vuelta a la realidad ¿Ya saben de qué hablo, no? Ahora si que me rindo. Jamás he sido de esos chicos dados a adornar su pieza. Lo único cercano que he tenido es la jaula de Trevor, a un costado de mi cama en el suelo pero de ahí a poner poster de equipos de Quidditch, de artistas o de (ejem, ejem) chicas desnudas. ¿Que clase de mago indecente tendría en la pared algo así? Eso sería ver a las mujeres como meros objetos de deseo sexual. ¡Cárcel! ¡Cárcel!

Baaah, vale. Yo tuve uno, ¿Está bien?

_Me lo regalo Dean para mi cumpleaños número catorce. Llegó a casa, armado con su mochila negra de siempre y no pude evitar notar el tubo misterioso que sobresalía de ella por casi veinte centímetros. Le lancé una mirada que decía ¿Qué rayos te traes? Él solo se limito a hacer un gesto nervioso con las manos para que lo dejase pasar._

_-¿Esta tu abuela, Nev?_

_- Sí, claro hombre. ¿Tienes hambre? Está en la cocina preparando la comida para nosotros, es que eres el primero en llegar y la invitación decía a las 7:00… y bueno, son 6:30. Abue, abue, comencé a gritar. Un manotón directo a mi brazo me silencio de un golpe._

_-Cállate, idiota. Para mi sorpresa, Dean susurraba. Te traje un regalo digno de los hombres maduros que somos._

_Saco de su mochila el regalo misterioso, envuelto en un papel negro que no daba pistas acerca de su contenido. Los ojos de mi amigo brillaban de emoción. Destrozó el envoltorio y levantó el tubo, agarrando el extremo de la cosa misteriosa enrollada._

_-¿Quieres hacerme el honor? Me costó un momento comprender a que se refería. Entonces, tome lo que Dean me estaba ofreciendo y lo enrollé hacia el lado contrario, titubeando. Apareció ante mí la dichosa imagen y lancé un grito ahogado. Giselle Mc Lancey. La rubia más voluptuosa de todo el mundo mágico estaba en cuatro, con las manos sobre el piso y las rodillas dobladas, posando para mí con su aspecto felino. Cerrándome el ojo izquierdo y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Yo no era capaz de cerrar la boca y Dean disfrutaba con cada segundo de mi reacción._

_-Neviiiille, cariño. ¿Me llamaste? ¿Me llamaste? _

_No podía responder y ante mi silencio, mi abuela se había preocupado y venia hacia nosotros. Dean me quito el poster y lo enrolló torpemente. No terminaba nunca y mi abuela en cualquier momento aparecía en el salón…_

Una sonrisa idiota se instaló en mi rostro. Buenos recuerdos. Al final puse el poster en la puerta de mi baño (del cual me encargo yo, luego de la explosión que termino por destruir el wáter cuando tenía 7 años. Me lleve el reto más grande de la vida entera y un castigo eterno. Cosas que pasan) y cada vez que tenía que satisfacer la necesidad solida me quedaba como idiota viéndola y olvidaba para que rayos me había sentado. Me iba, pero luego de unos minutos mi organismo, más inteligente que yo, me recordaba mi misión en el excusado.

Así me pasaba entrando y saliendo del baño. Una vez llegue a repetir el proceso cinco veces y luego de eso, decidí deshacerme del poster. No se me ocurría ningún otro lugar en la casa donde ponerlo sin que tener que atar mis nervios y mi histeria para que no se volvieran locos de miedo con la posibilidad de que mi abuela encontrara el dichoso papelito, así es que la modelo terminó en la basura de los vecinos ,mirándome suplicante. Yo le dije:

"Por lujuriosa te pasó" Y ahí terminó mi pseudo-noviagzo con Giselle Mc Lancey

Me estoy desviando de la historia. Yo intentando dormir y el aparato del infierno retumbando en mi cabeza. ¡Es el único adorno que tengo en mi pieza! Un reloj de Peter el Explorador que me regalo la abuela cuando tenía 5 años. Es una cosa de metal, gigante y redonda con el rostro del dibujo animado contraído que una mueca que se supone que debe ser una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que resulta bastante tétrico. Recuerdo que en algún momento me generó pesadillas bastante desagradables.

Luego de soportar mis pensamientos vagos, la alarma de un auto que NO debería haber estado ahí, una trampa de mi inconsciente atormentado comprenderá que el cable de la racionalidad se me había desconectado del cerebro. Error, error. Aparté las mantas de la cama y me levanté con pinta del sicópata que anda en búsqueda de su próxima victima. La mía era el reloj (poner la cinta de risa malévola aquí)

Me pare en la punta de las pies, intentando ser lo más alto posible. Alcancé el reloj, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y me acerqué a la ventana. Peter y yo nos observamos por unos momentos, ambos conscientes que esta era la última vez. Me pareció que el explorador estaba diciéndome adiós. Eso fue lo mismo que yo le dije, mientras lo observaba caer y ser tragado por la oscuridad. Que tengas una vida mejor, querido amigo.

Ahora eliminado el último obstáculo que me impedía dormir , supe que no lo iba a poder hacer por lo menos por esa noche. Decidí ver televisión para acortar las dos horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer y baje las escaleras pesadamente en medio de la densa negrura que se había apoderado de mi hogar. Pisé distraídamente lo que suponía como el ultimo escalón pero adivinen que. No lo era.

Mi equilibrio se fue a la mierda en un segundo y todo mi cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante mientras yo aleteaba como el más desesperado pajarraco que alguna vez ha existido en la faz de la tierra. Nada de eso me salvó y terminé como un indigno pájaro dodo, cayendo en cámara lenta de bruces al suelo.

De seguro que el ruido de mi caída lo pudo escuchar hasta el vecino, pero mi abuela no. Ella se convierte en roca cuando duerme. Menos mal, o si no la reprimenda que me llega por no estar dormido a estas horas. La puedo escuchar…. "¡Donde se ha visto que un chiquillo decente ande por la casa como un inferi a las cuatro de la mañana! Duérmase de una vez, o si no se queda sin la varita por una semana" Adolorido y con una cojera leve, me acerque al sillón y prendí la televisión.

Luces. Grandes focos equipados con ampolletas potentes instalados en puntos estratégicos del set que hacían ver la piel del animador un tanto irreal, como si estuviese hecho de porcelana. El sujeto en cuestión vestía un traje anaranjado con lunares morados en mangas, espalda y torso parecidos a la peste. La peluca era demasiado notoria y se desplazaba lentamente hacia atrás. Todo él demasiado sonriente para ser sincero.

"_Bienvenidos a Magia Tres Directo. ¿Cree que los hechizos solucionan todos los problemas de su vida, que ya no puede esperar nada mejor de la existencia como ser mágico? Déjenos probarle que está equivocado O ¿Es usted ese que vive todos los días de manera gris, pudiendo alcanzar el arcoíris? Ese pobre mago que se mete todos los días por la Red Flu , sin la esperanza de que algo lo sorprenda , que capte su atención como cuando era pequeño y todos los días eran únicos y una fuente de emociones inagotables. En el trabajo es acosado por su jefe y reprendido sin excusa alguna. Luego llega a su casa asfixiado por la rutina, para sentirse aun peor mientras un plato de porotos con olor a rancio hace que sus jugos gástricos deseen escapar del estomago y un puñado de niños ruidosos tiran de sus brazos, en un claro intento de que su cabeza explote en mil pedazos…" _Mientras da este discurso de supuesta empatía con los pobres diablos que deben la televisión a las cuatro de la mañana, gesticula exageradamente.

Estructura metálicas mirando hacia la pared blanca, donde de seguro esperaba expectante un puñado de idiotas dispuestos a cumplir su parte en la farsa con esas preguntas que no eran preguntas y con grititos de asombro casi animalescos, por su increíble falta de lógica. Y el presentador seguía con su interminable perorata.

_"Aquí tenemos la solución a todos sus problemas. Objetos que jamás se imaginaron que pudiesen existir, que dejarían en ridículo incluso al mismísimo Beetle el Bardo y sus tétricas fantasías infantiles. Quédese con nosotros y luego de un breve pausa comercial le aseguramos que su vida cambiara para siempre y solo le advertimos que se prepare"_ Hace unos sonidos guturales que acompaña con las manos y todo se va a negro para dar paso a la "breve" pausa comercial.

Sé que suena terriblemente amargado todo lo que he dicho, pero más quieren para una noche de insomnio.

_Gracias por leer :D_


End file.
